


choke

by OkeyDokeyLoki



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Birth, Come Inflation, Enemies to Lovers, Han Solo's A+ Parenting, Injury, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Stockholm Syndrome, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkeyDokeyLoki/pseuds/OkeyDokeyLoki
Summary: Poe is captured, interrogated, and goes into heat.Perhaps Kylo Ren can rediscover Ben Solo through him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	choke

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. To those of you expecting updates for various other stories, I'm hoping you'll be patient with me. I love you all, and I'm trying my best

The moment Poe is captured, all he can hope is that he can escape or that someone comes to the rescue soon. Normally, he'd fight to the death, but he was no good to the Resistance dead.

He doesn't want to feel helpless, but he's going to have to be rescued to escape.

Why? Because Poe is an omega, and his suppressants only last him two weeks. The last time he used them was more than a week ago; he doesn't like his chances.

Troopers bring him, cussing ('karking kriffers!'), fighting, and otherwise unruly to a tiny cell with gray walls and a hard metallic bunk, and there he waits for a long time, for hours, before a man in a black suit and helmet opens the door and drags him out by his handcuffs.

Kylo Ren.

Dameron can't retaliate to the best of his ability, although he does try valiantly to land a kick to Ren's balls. It doesn't work. His wrists hurt.

Ren yanks him to his feet and leads him away.

Kylo looks back at him a couple of times while Poe walks behind him, helmet obscuring any kind of emotion.

He wonders what he's thinking.

They arrive at a small chamber, glowing red and gases puffing out of various vents.

There's a table in the center, with wrist and ankle cuffs so he can't escape.

He tries to fight off the Stormtroopers that pin him down, but they secure him and all he gets for his troubles is a slap. Still, it'll bruise.

The Troopers leave.

Without any preamble, Kylo leans in, all alpha aggression. It rolls off him in thick, choking waves. "Where's the map?"

"Map? What map?" he says cheekily, occluding his nostrils so he can't smell Ren. The less he smells, the less he'll give in.

Of course he knows what map, but he would sooner lick a bantha clean before he would reveal its location.

Kylo holds a hand aloft, and squeezes around seemingly nothing. That's when Poe feels the hold around his neck, barely there but a little threatening.

"You know what I can do, Dameron," Ren reminds him, words tinged with malevolence.

He's angrier than usual.

Poe glares at him. "I'm not telling you."

"Very well."

The grip tightens, and Poe begins to choke, struggling to breathe.

Kylo is impassive, emotionless.

The grip begins to crush his windpipe, and he nearly asphyxiates on his own spit. The world grows blurry, blurrier with his watery eyes now, and his lungs burn.

Someone raps sharply on the door, and Kylo whirls around, Force grip still around Poe's throat.

Poe can see a flash of ginger, little more than a blob of color.

"The Supreme Leader wishes to see you," says the man curtly, obscured by Kylo and his massive cape.

Kylo looks back at Poe again, as though irritated, and releases him from his Force hold.

"This isn't over," Kylo promises him, but he's just relieved it's over for now.

Troopers take him back to his cell, and when he attempts to incapacitate one with a little square of red fabric on his (or her. They were branching out recently) shoulder, one of them electrocutes him.

They laugh when his knees buckle and one of them kicks his rib with a karking _hard_ shoe.

<><><>

His sleep is uneasy, in his little cell.

No one knows to look for him in the Resistance. They think he's dead.

Escape is unlikely, and he doesn't want to think about how long it will (will, because he doesn't want to think about the possibility that he may never escape. God, he hates the dull colors of the Destroyer. He misses plants and creeks and nature in general) take.

Time is slipping through his fingers. His suppressants aren't going to keep him safe for much longer.

He counts each breath. In and out. He thinks about Ben, how he was before he left.

Now is not the time for panic. He manages to fall back asleep, and he is grateful for however much sleep he gets, restless or not.

In between dreams he wakes for a bit. His entire abdomen is clenched almost painfully, and he is helpless to stop it.

He drifts back to an uneasy sleep.

<><><>

Kylo returns promptly the next morning.

Ren growls, and if it wasn't time to worry before, it is _now_.

That's when he first pulls the scent of rut into his mouth, pungent and rough against his sensitive nose.

His heart hurls itself against his ribs in a panic, and he tries to calm himself down. He can feel the beginnings of slick in between his thighs.

His body doesn't know the kriffing difference between Kylo Ren and Ben Solo.

Poe had seen blueprints for those suits; their filtration system was second to none. Kylo can't smell him.

Kylo leans forward, and Poe feels a chill creep up his spine.

"Where is the map?"

His voice is even deeper than usual. He reaches for his helmet with a hand, and Poe protests without thinking. "Don't-!"

Kylo pauses for a moment, but ultimately takes off his helmet, eyes glazed and skin dotted with perspiration.

Ren stares down at him, and it takes a moment, but his pupil blow impossibly wide. He gazes at Poe like he's a miracle.

"You..."

His nostrils flare, and he leans into Poe's neck and sniffs, before nuzzling into his curls.

Poe can't move away.

"You kept it a secret all this time," Kylo rumbles.

Poe can't move, oh _kriff_ , he can't move, and he feels nauseated with fear.

His body, however, is only recognizing that there is a compatible rutting alpha right in front of him, and that's a good enough excuse for it to fall directly into heat.

Kriffing traitor.

The room feels too hot, and before he knows it, slick trickles freely down his ass and a particularly fierce abdominal cramp almost makes him cry out.

Poe had been on suppressants for almost 20 years. Coming off suppressants after such a long time _guarantees_ heat.

Kylo releases him from the cuffs, only to put him in handcuffs and yank him away.

The hallways are a blur of sound and color, snippets of discussion and the white, black, and red of the Destroyer.

Before Poe realizes it, they've stopped at a particular door. Ren's quarters.

Once they're in the room, all bets are off.

Poe's clothes are torn from his body with such force he knows they're ruined without doubt. They pitifully slither to the floor, and he gets gooseflesh from the air flowing over his naked skin.

He's unbelievably embarassed, little omega dick hardening, wet cunt dripping in anticipation, nipples standing at attention.

He wants to tell Kylo to stop, but his body is reacting pleasantly to everything.

He can't help but let out a whine. Despite his goosebumps, he's sweating, and he feels nauseous.

The door is sealed. Kylo leaves momentarily into an adjacent room, but returns just as quickly.

Poe lifts his cuffed hands and wipes the sweat from his brow.

The slick trickles freely down his thighs and calves.

Ren secures something new around his throat, something gold. A collar, he realizes belatedly.

A golden collar attached to a gold chain. Part of him _thrills_ at the feel, as well as the quality of the collar (omegas _love_ shiny things).

Kylo leads him to the bed, puts him on top of the sheets, and effectively binds him to that area with the chain and one of the bedposts.

Ren is having a battle, trying to maintain control, but Poe's scent is mangoes and dragonfruit and the alpha is losing.

Poe is already out of it, desperate for friction and letting out intermittent whines of need. His hips begin moving on their own volition, searching, searching for an alpha. He's grinding against the sheets, biting his lip.

The slick has soaked him almost all the way down to his knees.

He's only straining against his restraints because he smells Kylo and he _wants_.

"K-Kylo," he calls, unable to stop some of the desperation in his tone. It's an inch away from a distress call.

The alpha freezes. He's beyond speaking, but he still treats Poe with awe and tenderness he doesn't have when he's conscious. Perhaps subconsciously he is still Ben.

His clothes are gone momentarily, and he reaches for the omega, and Dameron leans into his touch.

The handcuffs slip to the floor, not far from the omega's ruined clothing.

Kylo's cock is almost purple, and soaked with precome. It must have been hell on him to wait this long.

Poe's mind is foggy. He can't wait to be filled like he so desperately needs.

He remembers this is wrong. He doesn't remember why, though. It's so hard to think now.

Omegas don't lose all of their mental faculties. If Poe wanted to run, he would run. If he wanted to fight back, he would.

He _**wants**_ this.

Poe, certain that Ren is watching, turns, presses his forehead against the sheets, and tilts his pelvis, ass in the air, and _presents_.

Ren purrs in response, and two calloused fingers slide in, with no hindrances, stretching and testing the depths of the hot, wet cunt.

Poe keens at the sensation, purr still going strong.

The pussy muscles around Kylo's fingers relax, and a gush of slick coats his whole hand.

A sob of relief escapes Poe when he feels the head of Kylo's cock on the soaked lips of his pussy. Ren rests two large hands on either side of his hips.

The slide is easy, true, but Kylo is huge. Poe gasps in shock, but he has relatively little time to grow used to the girth of the alpha before he bottoms out, fully seated.

His cock presses seemingly against every pleasure point in his cunt.

The omega's cervix relaxes in preparation for the knot. Kylo just looks down at him in pure wonderment.

The alpha pulls out a little, only to slam back in. Poe moans so prettily, that Ren can't help another pleased purr.

Poe's back bows and he keens as Ren fucks him, with short and rough thrusts that leave the omega gasping, knuckles white as he clenches the sheets.

Sweat trickles down his spine, and collects in the small of his back, just above his succulent ass.

Then he feels it, low in his abdomen, a horrific cramp, followed by another gush of slick and a spike in his scent. He cries out, but Ren fucks him more desperately.

Before, Poe thought maybe he could get away unscathed, with no children.

A kriffing pipe dream.

It's all too likely now. Eggs just dropped. How many, he doesn't know, but he's willing to bet Kylo knows how to breed him correctly.

If Poe doesn't come or comes early, he could still walk away, still escape with no babies, because his cervix won't accept Ren's seed until he climaxes.

He gets little to no warning when Kylo comes, just a grunt.

Poe had seen knots before, and always thought they looked painful. Some of the planets he had run spices to had allowed intimacy in the streets, and the omegas seemed to enjoy it, but he couldn't understand why.

Then it inflates inside him, and the way Kylo's cock hit all the right places was almost nothing in comparison to the feeling. That yawning void of despair and emptiness that had consumed him quiets.

Then the first surge of come floods him, and he thinks he's made it, but then he feels one of Ren's hands on his little omega dick, and his thumb circles teasingly over the head and pumps the tiny shaft until he comes too.

His cervix clamps tightly around Kylo's knot, milking it for all it's worth, and every load of cum afterwards ends up directly in Poe's womb.

If they continue to mate, his lower belly will inflate with sheer volume. It'll be absorbed over time; the litter will use it for nutrition.

If Kylo doesn't bite him, there's still a chance-

Ren sinks his teeth into his throat, the bonding hormones flooding into the wound, somewhat close to the bruises he created when he choked him before. Poe struggles instinctively, one final omegan test against the alpha.

Kylo doesn't let go.

It takes everything in Poe not to collapse and give up.

There's no way he can escape now, not without his little ones.

And Force help him, he doesn't want to leave now. He twists cruelly on the knot, one last little revenge. Kylo growls and his eyes flash, but Poe just returns the bite.

He loved Ben Solo. Loves Ben Solo.

He's willing to work with Kylo Ren, especially if he can get Ben back one day.

They collapse back onto the mattress after Poe releases his hold on Kylo's throat.

In a couple of minutes, the knot deflates again, but Kylo doesn't fuck him again immediately.

He holds Poe, strokes his sweaty curls, and purrs contentedly, even though he still smells like rut and the omega is still in heat.

Poe relaxes, even though he knows that this is still Ren, and probably will be for a long time.

Even if he were in a position to walk away, he knows he can't walk.

He feels Kylo's fingertips on the fresh mating bite. It feels a little soothing.

The silence doesn't last long.

They fuck again, three more times, each more relaxed than the last. The heady mixed scent of rut and heat begins to disappear after the third go round.

Poe's belly stretches, bloated with cum, and Kylo looks so pleased that the omega looks away. He moves down the bed so he can rest his head against Poe's abdomen, likely pretending he's already pregnant.

Ren reaches up, tucks two fingers under Dameron's chin, and turns his head to face him. "This is your home now, Poe."

"No it's not." But the argument is half-hearted, and he's sleepy and finally atop a nice bed.

The map isn't brought up again.

<><><>

When Snoke learns of Kylo's omega and his fertility, he grins proudly at Ren.

"Marvelous. Your heirs will rule the galaxy."

That's what Kylo didn't really want to hear. "Thank you, Supreme Leader."

He knows he'll kill him one day. He might need help, but he'll definitely do it.

<><><>

Poe is treated significantly better than he was in the cell.

Although his movements were limited by the gold chain, Kylo did take him out on multiple occasions as long as he behaved.

Poe bites the ginger man when he condescendingly remarks about how he looks like a whore. It's more of a jab towards Kylo, but his instincts cry out to defend his alpha's honor.

Hux lets out a string of obscenities, holding his injured hand to his chest.

When Poe licks his lips, Hux tastes like omega. He might have felt bad for the fellow if he weren't a karking tool and if he weren't working for the Dark Side. Too tall of an order.

He thinks, however, that because Armitage is an omega, that's why he hates Kylo so much. Kylo is everything he isn't but wishes desperately he was.

When Snoke learns Poe bit Hux, he just laughs. "Feisty little thing. Your children will be powerful."

<><><>

Existence is boring. He thinks about flying, naps, eats, and waits for Ren to come back.

His abdomen swells, and with it, his hopes shrink. Sometimes his hormones have him in a placated fog, but for the most part he misses the Resistance and Ben.

Kylo obsesses over the taut dome of his stomach, and sometimes when he's not quite asleep he hears Ren talking to their children.

Ren is affectionate, but never to the point he can be mistaken for Ben Solo.

<><><>

When the Rebellion _does_ arrive, they almost would have blown up the Destroyer if it hadn't been for some lady he'd never met.

Rey, Poe would learn later.

Poe is wrapped in a blanket, thinking about flying, when the alarm goes off.

Kylo is more agitated than Poe has ever seen before, and he exudes anger and if he's honest, Poe detects a little fear.

"Are they going to kill us?" Dameron asks, not as frightened as he probably should be.

Kylo doesn't answer. He unhooks the chain that's attached to Poe's collar and tugs.

Poe obeys; it takes him a bit because of the sheer size of his belly, all the while in a state of almost pure serenity.

The only lives he worried about were those of the Rebellion, and those of his babies. There's only one month to go.

Kylo lets Poe take the blanket.

They leave, walking briskly amongst the chaos of shouted orders and the wail of the alarm, as if they didn't know they might potentially be blown to Hell and back already.

Poe's not walking (or in this case, waddling) fast enough, apparently.

Kylo secures the end of the chain to a loop in his suit, and scoops him up.

It's almost sweet how gently Ren holds him to his chest. Poe has to stifle a purr.

He can't see much, cradled against the alpha's chest ( _his muscular chest. His hormones were raging these days_ ).

They eventually make it to the hangar, and Kylo carries him to his personal TIE fighter.

Before they can make it into the ship, the ground heaves and Kylo falls, hard, but he takes the brunt of it to protect Poe.

They both hear the sickening snap of Kylo's leg over the wail of the alarm.

Kylo slams onto the floor and Poe falls against him with a yelp.

The TIE fighter can't be more than three meters away.

Kylo groans in pain. Poe checks his leg; it hasn't broken the skin, so he can walk.

He stands slowly, and considers, for a brief moment, leaving the alpha there, but his stomach twists at the very thought.

He goes to Ren's bad side, and squats as far down as he can get without needing help up as well. He helps Kylo up, supporting his bad leg.

It's awkward as hell, supporting a crippled alpha as well as a womb full of triplets (Ren fucking _preened_ at the news), but they make it into the fighter.

Poe wants more than anything to fly again, but he seats Ren at the controls and he finds a safe spot to sit close enough to him so that the chain doesn't tug.

It's a smooth ride, and Poe is happy he doesn't have to hear the damned siren anymore. He pulls his blanket tighter around himself.

"Thank you," Kylo says, so low Poe almost can't hear it, so grateful that it breaks his heart he ever contemplated leaving him to die.

The fighter shoots out of the hangar, but they don't make it very far before they see a veritable tidal wave of Rebel ships.

No words are said, but no shots are fired at them.

Two of the X Wings escort them to one of the Cruisers.

Poe is both relieved and worried. Relieved he's home, worried for Kylo.

Through the ship, when they land, he can see General Organa, Finn, and a girl he's never seen before.

They all look somewhat tired, but determined.

Two rebel soldiers approach, and Kylo opens the door.

Poe uses the chair to help him up, and helps Ren hobble out to meet them.

Leia is struck speechless when she sees Poe, and there is a deep sadness that is almost palpable about her.

Finn is both excited to see him, and slightly angry on his behalf. He starts to run towards him, but halts abruptly when he sees Poe's abdomen, half-hidden under his blanket.

Poe is almost naked; he is wearing the collar and some simple black underwear, but he didn't have enough time to dress.

The girl turns to Leia. "I knew that there were Force signatures on board, but I didn't know...."

Leia silences her with a hand, not unkindly.

Kylo looks up at his mother, with a surprising amount of strength considering his broken leg, and despite the fact that he killed his father.

Leia steps toward them. "You've cost us a lot of lives, Ben," she says quietly.

Poe can see it in his alpha's eyes. _That's not my name._ However, he also could see the regret that lay in his dark eyes. Regret, and sorrow, sorrow that mirrored his mother's.

Leia turned to Poe, affection shining in her doe-brown eyes. She stepped even closer, and leaned into his ear. "Welcome home, Dameron."

Poe considers the question. It was true that Kylo still shouted, and was still violent, but he never hit him, and sometimes, in the dark, they would lay together and Kylo would hold him close.

"Good to be home," he says wearily, but he smiles. He bunches up the blanket in one of his hands, and she pulls him in for a gentle hug.

Finn can't stand waiting anymore; he strides forward and envelopes Poe further.

The girl stands in the background awkwardly.

When the two release Poe, Leia waved and a man handed her a pair of odd-looking handcuffs.

She makes a pointed glance at her son.

Kylo looks at her, then at Poe. If he didn't cooperate, he might never get to see his children.

He holds out his wrists, and she cuffs him.

She detaches the chain from Kylo's suit, and then has someone remove the collar.  
It doesn't escape their notice, the collar.

One of the babies kicks, and he looks down at it in surprise, hand coming to rest atop the dome of stretched skin.

The girl walks up to them. "We haven't met. I'm Rey; I'm the one who told the Resistance not to shoot because I sensed you. _All_ of you."

His first impression is that he likes her, she's fiery.

He nods in assent and gives her a winning grin. "Thanks."

She snorts and walks away.

Leia clears her throat, and she and a few soldiers escort Poe and Kylo away. Ren looks at a little droid in the hall, and one of his hands lifts minutely and aims.

The droid isn't floating, isn't moving any faster or slower.

Organa notices. "Those weren't easy to make, Ben. They dampen your Force abilities. I hate to do that, but we can't have you hurting anyone." Her voice is even, but she still mourns Han.

They didn't get along, true, but he was the father of her son.

They end up in a modestly furnished room. The soldiers back up, but stay close.

"This is where you'll stay for the time being. We don't have a midwife yet, but I sent someone to work on that. There will be clothes for you in the morning. Any questions?"

Poe looked up a bit shyly. "Um, is there a mess hall or something? I haven't had anything to eat in a while. And can you get someone to take care of K-... Ben's leg?"

He didn't mean to slip up. Kylo had forbidden the use of his real name on the Destroyer. "Does he have to stay handcuffed?"

One of the soldiers uses bolt cutters, and they become wrist braces.

"After you eat, I'll send someone to take care of him," Leia promises.

After leaving momentarily to let Dameron get dressed, they led them away once again, to a hall with a lot of tables and people milling around.

An aroma of seasoned meat wafts through the complex, and Poe tugs Kylo along, still gently, but more insistent.

Ren smiles despite himself. "Go on, get yourself a plate. If you're feeling generous, maybe make me one as well."

Poe seated Kylo at a table and ran (quickly waddled) to fetch some food.

The first to sit beside him is Poe after he returns, but soon enough Finn and Rey join them. No one else does.

Poe tries not to embarrass himself but it's been a while since he's eaten and he has four people to feed.

Finn, of course, is more interested in Poe than Kylo, and since he's not ready to talk, he turns to Rey.

"He was the first person I met that didn't work for the First Order. He gave me my name."

Rey looks at Poe more respectfully, and introduces herself more comprehensively. "BB-8 was probably the impetus for me to move off of Jakku. I'm learning how to use the Force, and Finn's my best friend."

Dameron pauses for a moment. "BB-8? Where is he now?"

Rey smiles. "Someone has him for a mission, but he'll be back soon."

They don't talk to Kylo, but Poe still leans into his presence, and the alpha definitely reciprocates.

It makes Finn, a beta, uncomfortable, but he says nothing. There's an almost imperceptible tension about him. Rey suspects he had a crush on Poe.

Rey, an alpha, is more or less unaffected, although obviously curious to see if it was a forced bond.

When they are finished, Poe helps Kylo up again, and they walk to their shared quarters.

A few days later, the Rebellion returns to their base planet.

<><><>

Their days become more and more routine.

The people of the Resistance come and go, and with them Finn and Rey.

Rey leaves to train with Kylo's uncle, and Finn falls into a coma after a mission.

A woman named Rose becomes his caretaker.

Poe's belly continues to swell, to the point where Leia gives him a wheelchair to keep him off of his feet.

Kylo's leg heals, and he becomes more and more affectionate with Poe. The omega even calls him Ben once, and the alpha stiffens a little, but doesn't chastise him for it. Ben is slowly but surely coming home.

Before Rey leaves, she asks, "Did you want him to mate with you?"

Poe has to articulate his next words carefully. "I love Ben Solo."

She nods. It's enough for her to understand.

<><><>

They fuck again, very tentatively one night.

Because of Ren's leg (the doctor hasn't arrived yet), it's very awkward, and he can't put much weight on it, but to Poe, it's the closest to making love they've ever come.

Kylo kisses him like he loves him, holds him, and does that little kinky clit lick he used to do when Poe behaved well on the Destroyer.

He comes on the underside of Poe's immense belly.

"I love you, Poe."

Poe loves him too. He doesn't say it, but he kisses him for the comment.

<><><>

Poe wakes in the middle of the night, disoriented and groggy. He looks around him, curious as to what exactly woke him up.

Kylo - or Ben, now - is nestled into his side, one large hand draped protectively over the broad expanse of Poe's pregnant belly.

One of the babies kicks at Ben's hand, but it doesn't wake him.

Then he feels it: his whole abdomen tightens and it feels like something is pulling his organs apart and then pushing them roughly back together. It feels sort of like heat cramps, but magnified about fivefold.

He gasps in discomfort, eyes screwing shut, and waits for it to subside. _Braxton Hicks_ , he tells himself.

And it does subside, but after he's gotten settled again, the vise grip returns.

This time he cries out, and this time his alpha _does_ wake up.

"Poe?"

It never fails to melt his inhibitions, his alpha's sleepy voice. Had he not been having contractions, he would have been horny.

"Ben, I think they're coming," he hisses, sweat already beginning to soak through his hair and nightshirt.

They're arriving early; the midwife hasn't made it to the planet yet. The med droids are occupied with the survivors of a recent fight.

Ben is fully awake by now. He props Poe up on a couple of pillows, and arranges towels under him and in front of him.

He helps him gently out of his underwear and positions his legs.

"Breathe," Ren reminds him.

Poe nods, sucking in air.

Ren checks the status of his cervix.

"Did you lose the mucus plug?"

Dameron nods again.

"You're not very dilated. Your water didn't break?"

Poe shakes his head as in _No, it didn't._

Kylo folds his hands together and contemplates the situation.

"Its very important that you don't push until you're more dilated, okay?"

"I can karking hear you," Poe snaps. "Oh, kriff, I'm sorry Ben."

"It's okay. I'll get you a cold compress."

Poe marvels at how good his alpha is under pressure. Then he throws a pillow at him when he reminds him to breathe again.

Kylo just ducks and sets the pillow aside, and holds his omega's hand after he sets the compress on his forehead.

Rey arrives inexplicably. "Felt it in the Force," she explains. It's odd, having another alpha in the room, and Kylo looks mutinous, but he leaves her alone.

She occupies a chair and scoots it closer so she can get a better look. "Oh, you're starting to dilate."

Apparently not enough, though, because his water still doesn't break.

"Here, let's get you up," Rey says, walking to Poe's side.

Kylo looks alarmed. "He can't walk, he's giving birth!"

Rey fixes him with a stern glance. "It helps the water break and get the labor going. Walk with him."

Kylo and Rey both help him up, and with his alpha at his side and Rey trailing behind to keep an eye on him, they hobble along. His nightshirt, thankfully, goes down to his thighs and covers him modestly.

Ren's leg was healed from its various ordeals, but Poe can't walk very fast or far without stopping for breaks.

Sweat drips down his chest, back, face, and legs.

He has to stop and take deep breaths, occasionally letting out a low groan.

They're on their slow, ambling way back when Poe doubles over, clutching his gravid belly, and a there's a little splash of fluid on the floor beneath him.

Kylo picks him up bridal style, and Rey helps adjust the load with the Force. They rush him back to his room, and Rey checks his progress.

"Fully dilated. When the next contraction comes, _push_."

Poe nods, clenches his teeth, grabs one of Kylo's hands, and waits for it to hit.

He's still not prepared even when it does, but he breathes in and out just like his alpha told him.

Then he bears down with everything he has, eyes screwing shut and teeth clenched. A strangled groan escapes him, and he feels Kylo brush some sweat-soaked curls out of his eyes.

"Oh, Force, I can see some hair! Come on, Poe!"

He does, and though his strength is slowly being sapped, his body knows what to do.

The agony washes over him in waves, and the next time a contraction hits, he screams.

"Shoulders, now, that was a good one! It's almost out, come on!"

He felt Ben brush aside some hair and kiss his sweaty skin.

With a cry of effort and a rush of fluid, their first child is born.

Rey places it on his chest, and he notices that his cheeks are wet with tears. The baby's face scrunched up, until it was placed on Poe. It's a boy.

Kylo rests his forehead against Poe's. "A son, a beautiful boy," he tells him, voice breaking.

And then the contractions begin again, and Kylo takes his son and walks away to clear the baby's airways in another room.

This next birth is no easier, but it goes a little faster, a little better. This baby wails, even as it's placed on Poe's chest.

It's a girl. He stares down at her, and kisses her messy forehead.

She makes some placated noises, when she's a little warmer.

Kylo is back for her when the next contractions begin, and this time, it's more difficult.

He's bearing down when he hears Rey say, "Those are the baby's feet, Poe."

Panicked, Poe starts to hyperventilate. He's lost blood, so he almost passes out.

Rey is by his side in a moment, calming him and soothing him. "Okay, Poe, I'm going to need you to listen to me. The cord might become crushed, and it might not. I'm going to send Ben to find a med droid."

Poe nods.

"This may sound completely crazy and it might be, but I think I can move it back inside and turn it around with the Force. Are you okay with that? I won't go ahead with it if you're not."

Poe considers this, mind a little bit foggy. It seems logical, and if Finn trusts her, he does too. "Okay, do it."

He doesn't know how to describe what happens next.

The baby's legs are pushed back into his womb, and he feels it turn.

"Feel around, find its head."

Dameron complies, something he'd done many times out of idle curiosity, hands gently pressing into his own belly, searching for the last baby. It hasn't deflated yet, so it's a little difficult, but he manages it.

"Rey, more to the left."

She obeys.

"That was a little too far."

She corrects.

Then the baby is coming out a second time, born anew. Ren arrives with a med droid, who sees no immediate threat on the life of the carrier or baby, and leaves again to assist the injured.

The birth only lasts a few minutes from there, and Rey hands it to Poe. It doesn't cry immediately, but it wiggles in her grip.

Another girl.

Dameron loves this little girl with all his heart, his two little daughters and little son.

In order of birth, they are named Han, Mika, and Taiah Rey, surnames to be determined.

Poe's head bobs sleepily.

"They're beautiful, Poe."

He smiles up at Ben. "Mhmm."

"I love you."

"I know."

They sit in comfortable silence, and Dameron falls asleep.

Leia arrives sometime after, holding two of three babies in her arms, Rey with the other.

"I'm surprised you named the boy Han."

"He wasn't good to you, mom."

She sighs heavily, and places one of the girls on Poe's chest and props up his arms to hold her.

She takes a seat, still holding Han. "I know, didn't stop me from loving him though. Didn't hurt any less that you killed him."

"Words of atonement are trite. Actions speak louder," Kylo speaks softly.

"You're trying to atone by naming your son after him? It's a good try, Ben, but you'll have to do more."

"I can do what no one else in your fleet can do, I can get Snoke."

"If you did that for us, you would be considered somewhat of a hero." She takes a moment to look at him. "I don't know if you can ever atone for what you did, but if you do well with Poe and your children, it'll help."

"You know I will."

<><><>

He is taken away the next day to face Snoke, with Rey by his side.

Rey returns. Kylo doesn't.


End file.
